Reginald Bane
Reginald Bane was a humanoid Sky Lancer who worked alongside the royal families of old until he was corrupted the by evil forces of the Spectral Hand. This turned him into "General Dreadbane", one of the Hand's second-in-command and most devoted minion to Necrafa, Queen of the Undead for many, many years. He had fought against the original four Mysticons, but failed in preventing his queen and "love" from being ultimately defeated and imprisoned by the brave and noble Mysticon Dragon Mage- Imani Firewing- at Victory Heights. He is voiced by Mac Heywood. Abilities and Skills As a human man, who became one of the strongest of Sky Lancers, he possessed great physical condition, physical strength and, endurance reflexes, and agility. Weapon He wields a large sword that is infused with magic of its own. From it, he can strike several victims down from a distance by generating a barrage of sharp crystals. It can even deflect magical rays. Appearance Dreadbane is an undead muscular skeleton who has a white skull with dark purple body with two large gauntlets a maroon cape a belt with a symbol Spectral Hand on it and black spikes all over his skull. He has a crack on his skull in Episode Nineteen. One thousand years ago, as shown in Episode Nine, when he was a living human being of flesh and blood, he had pale brown hair and was known as General Bane. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon (in Arkayna's nightmare) * The Coronation * The Mysticon Kid * Heart of Gold * Scourge of the Seven Skies * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * Gems of the Past (flashback) * Through My Enemy's Eyes Season Two * The Edge of Two Morrows (in an alternate timeline) * The Dragon's Rage * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night (as an ornament) * Fear the Spectral Hand (final appearance) Dreadbane in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Stolen Magic (first appearance) * Graphic Novels * Volume (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Novelizations * Quest for the Codex * Prophecy of Evil Trivia Background *Originally, he was a humanoid with a brown beard and mustache who was transformed into his current skeletal state via the dark magic of Necrafa's necklace. *In "Fear the Spectral Hand" Dreadbane (then General Bane) was quite a strong and talented sky lancer who was corrupted by the evil of the Spectral Hand, as was a very strong elven sorceress who went under the lich-queen name "Necrafa". Notes *It is revealed that he has always had unrequited romantic feelings for Queen Necrafa and vowed to avenge her. *While through the portal, Dreadbane had received a crack on his head and had amnesia, returning to his old life as a brave and dutiful Sky Lancer who had defended Gemina bravely for many years. *It is shown that, despite his vindictive persona as Dreadbane, he has quite a taste for cereal. Graphic Novels *He is mentioned by Princess Arkayna as a possible attacker in Volume 1. Chapter Books * "The Stolen Magic" depicts him as the main enemy who convinces the misguided elf "magician" Amileth to help him eradicate all magic from the cosmoverse. He was defeated by being knocked unconscious when colliding with a Dragon Train. * Quotes One Thousand Years Ago * "Yes, Mysticon, it is over." * "Necrafa!! Necrafa!! NO!! NO!! * "AGHHH!!" * "I shall avenge you, my queen! My love." Season One * "We shall strike at the heart of our enemies." * "Not so much alive as undead." * "Unlock the treasury!!" * "The Disk, Queen Goodfey." * "Very well. Bring me the princess." * "What's this? New Mysticons? I fought your fore-bearers in the days of yore. So I think we can handle a couple of girls." * "No, Mysticon. It's just begun." * "All hail Necrafa!!" * "You're overthinking the riddle!" * "By the love of lambs, make it stop!!" * "Behold! A piece of the Codex! Let the hunt begin!" * "Phoenix, meet my spectral wolf!" * "Cursed, Mysticons!! You break into my lair, steal my Dragon Disk, my Codex piece!! * I failed. I was so close to freeing you, my queen. So we could be together again." * "Cursed, Mysticons!! Curse your bones!!" * "It's finally mine." * "Yes!! Yes!!" * "Welcome home, my queen. I bow before your dark radiance. It has been too long. Far too long." * "What are you doing!!?" * "Wait, no!! I love you!!" * "Don't hurt me!! I can't stand violence!!" * "Who is this Dreadbane? My name is Reginald." * "I am but a humble gardener." * "My lotuses!! My love!!" * "Why my queen!!? Why did you abandon me here!!?" * "Ah, yes. I do recall having a book. With a disk on its cover." * "Alas, I lost it. " * "Out there." * "Dragon Mage, look out!!" * "''''Reginald is no more! I am ''Dreadbane!!" * "Necrafa will betray you the way she betrayed me, Mage!!" Season Two * "In the flesh. So to speak." * "Our love is...complicated." * "Long live Necrafa!!" * "I do! They belong to my queen." * "Yes, my love." * "Tell me you love me." * "I am such a fool." *"Alas, Necrafa, it is time for me to let go." * "How far you have fallen, Dreadbane! You're pathetic!!" * "What do you want from me?" * "I love Drake City. I swore to defend it with Necrafa's help. But she lied. Everyone lied!!" *''"Dreadbane is out of cereal!!'' *"Can someone direct me to the nearest cereal store?' *"My name is...General Bane." *"I prefer...General Bane." *"It's magic hour." *''"Long live Drake City!!"'' *"Quickly, Take me to the queen and king." *"Forgive me, Dragon Mage." *"Before I am reduced to stardust in the cosmic winds, promise me one thing: That you will defend the city that I love." (Final words unto his demise) Quotes in Printed Media Chapter Books * "I'm talking about taking magic away...from all of Gemina." * "Don't you dare speak her name!!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Season 1 characters Category:Undead Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased